INTERVENTION CORE DESCRIPTION: The Oregon Prevention Research Center (OPRC) is currently developing over a dozen intervention protocols. Most of the interventions have central parent training components that are highly similar conceptually and procedurally, but vary in terms of developmental issues and family structures addressed. Five of the interventions have developed to the point of successful efficacy trials, and the others are at some phases of earlier development. The applicants plant to make resources available to the five developed interventions for the purpose of better specifying their procedures to develop common and very specific descriptions of common intervention components, so that (a) common and better measures of fidelity can be developed, and (b) measurement of costs of the procedures can be facilitated for the development of cost effectiveness analysis procedures. Second, they plan to support activities as that the five developed interventions further refine their interventions for specific community adaptations and trials (e.g., focus groups with consumers and stakeholders to deal with barriers to dissemination, negotiate modification of "non-essential components" or addition of others). In addition, relevant to all intervention programs, the OPRC plans to support a limited number of small studies each year that would typically not be funded by individual research grants (e.g., comparing different dosages of intervention components; developing different process, outcome, or fidelity measures).